metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Gear Solid:Portable Ops Subsistence
Metal Gear Solid:Portable Subsistence is a video game released on the PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, PlayStation Vita, WiiU and Windows PC. It features the video game debut of Catherine Black, Katnis Rowe and Molly Pliskin. It was Co-made by Take-Two and Konami. The game itself is split between several stories which some have special gameplay elements, some of which are accessible to certain characters an example of this would be, in Raiden's path, his path borrows elements from Metal Gear Rising:Revengance, while Catherine, Solid Snake/Big Boss(Jr.)/Jack Pliskin's and Big Boss/Naked Snake/Punished Snake's all deal with Metal Gear Solid's traditional stealth, and Molly Pliskin's gameplay arc deals with run-and-gunning style from the Borderland's series. Plot The plot of the game takes place over the fan stories of Jim Logan, such as Sins of the Patriots, Second Snakes, Redemption, Peacekeeper, Ghosts of War and Blacklight. Snake, Raiden and Catherine each go through story chains from all the stories. Once completed, players can continue playing through the story chains as either the original characters, with different skins or as different forms of Catherine. Solid Snake's Story Arc In Snake's story arc, he goes through the Sins of the Patriots, and Ghosts of War. In the Sins arc, Snake has to play through several levels of New York, Florida and Hawaii and the majority of enemies are PMC's armed with heavy machine guns. During gameplay, Snake may contact Catherine, Otacon, Meryl and Mei Ling. In between story missions, players may walk around the Nomad or the FOXHOUND HQ as Snake/Jack Pliskin and receive special side missions from various characters. While playing as Jack, he may be able to talk to an 11 year old variation of Catherine where she will often ask him to play a game with her, in which Jack will state "Maybe later, rookie." While walking around the Nomad Snake may speak to Catherine, her appearance is that of during Sins of the Patriots, and she bears a bandage around her hip, meaning that she is in her forced vacation. Some side missions, like those given by Sunny are trivial games asking questions in regard to the Metal Gear universe. In the final battle, he faces a ghostly image of The Boss in which she states "You're a good...successor." In the closing cinematic it's shown Catherine leaving on her own "Personal mission." While playing as Jack, his missions consist of the Big Shell, Richmond Virginia, Washington DC and FOXHOUND HQ. During the Washington DC level, it's explained that Terrorists had taken over the capital and the President had contacted Snake to save him inside the White House. The entire level is a tribute to both Olympus Has Fallen and Escape from New York. Enemies here are armed with AK-47's and knives and will sometimes try to sneak up on Snake. At the end of Jack's arc, he confronts the cloned Revolver Ocelot on top of the White House in an honor the the Liquid Ocelot battle on top of Outer Haven from MGS4. In the closing cinematic, it's shown Jack and Meryl leaving Catherine and Katnis with Otacon in the Nomad. Catherine's Story Arc Catherine's initial story arc is of the Second Snakes story, where Catherine must go through the game playing through Big Shell, Richmond, Peaceful Seabed and eventually Miami Florida. The majority of enemies are armed with shotguns and assault rifles. Catherine's appearance in the Second Snake story arc is more reminiscent of Big Boss's attire late in his life as she wears a black long coat and a white undershirt, and while using the Solid Eye, it resembles Big Boss wearing an eye patch. During her arc, she may contact Snake, Meryl, Hope, Otacon and Holly White. Her final boss battle is against Hope in which she will openly mock Catherine about what had happened to her. In the final cutscene, it's shows Catherine holding an infant Molly. In the Blackout Arc, Catherine's default appearance is vastly different from her Second Snakes arc since her default appearance is a white tanktop, a white sweat pants. During missions her outfit is a white Sneaking Suit reminiscent of The Boss's final outfit. Throughout the story she goes on various missions given to her by Big Boss (Solid Snake) and Meryl, similar to that of Metal Gear Solid: Peacewalker. This Catherine may contact Big Boss(Solid Snake), Meryl, Katnis, Otacon and Roy Campbell. Her final boss battle is a friendly duel with Katnis, which Catherine must win. In the final cinematic she is shown lighting a cigar and stating "It's not over yet." Molly Pliskin Arc In Molly's arc, her appearance is similar to that of Meryl's from Metal Gear Solid, although Molly keeps her hair tied in a pony tail. Her story is that of Peacekeeper, and her missions are that of freeing New Tropica from PMC's similar to that from Far Cry 3. In the final cinematic, she states "War never ends. Why shouldn't I stop fighting?" Raiden's Arc In Raiden's Arc, his appearance is that from Metal Gear Rising:Revengance and his story follows that similar to that of Molly, however instead of fighting just human soldiers, he also has to fight Metal Gear RAY. Raiden's only weapons are his swords and grenades. His final battle is against a ghostly image of Solidus Snake, in which Solidus constantly taunts Raiden about his past. In the final cinematic Raiden is shown standing on a dismantled RAY corpse and he states "My mission....must continue." Big Boss's Arc In Big Boss's Arc, he takes the form of his MGS3, Metal Gear Solid: Peacewalker and MGSV: Ground Zeroes appearance. The enemies in his arcs are that of Cipher. His story is that of MGS3, and other missions are that of battling the Patriots. The locations of his missions are that of Russia, Cuba, Central America, Canada and Japan. His final battle is a friendly fight against Revolver Ocelot in which Ocelot will ask questions about his mother and Big Boss's adoptive mother The Boss, in which Jack will often ignore or dodge the question. In his arc, it doesn't matter who wins the battle as no matter what, in the final cutscene, Big Boss states "I hope the future generations...don't have to experience what I have." Gameplay In Big Boss, Snake and Catherine's story arcs, players are supposed to sneak around enemies and take them out as silently as possible without altering guards. During these arcs, players may pick up several types of weapons such as pistols, revolvers, automatic rifles, sniper rifles and RPG's. The player's default weapons in these arcs are SOCOM pistols and stun knifes. In the Raiden arc, the controls are similar to hack-and-slash games similar to that of Devil May Cry, albeit with more weapons and in some areas, players are able to sneak around in cardboard boxes. After completing this story arc, players unlock different skins such as Raiden's MGS4 skin and a Gray Fox skin. Also, if players beat it again, they may unlock Black FOX skin, which is Catherine if she chose to be a Cyborg Ninja. If players do this, and contact Raiden via Codec, she will state "I regret ever making this decision....but it's so damn fun tearing people to freaking shreds!" After clearing the game twice, players may play as Katnis. Other than a different skin and a different character, nothing much changes besides players face METAL GEAR ZEKE instead of RAYS. Characters *Catherine Black - Character arcs are Second Snakes and Redemption **Catherine Black- Blacklight ***Black Fox - Redemption *Solid Snake - Sins of the Patriots **Solid Snake/Jack Pliskin- Ghosts of War *Raiden - Raiden's Redemption **Katnis Rowe - After clearing the game twice. *Molly Pliskin(DLC) - Peacekeeper Behind the Scenes *After clearing every arc twice. Players may play in anyone else's arc as Catherine in a different skin. While playing in Jack Pliskin's arc, Catherine may talk to her 11 year old self which her 11 year old self questions what her older self does. Which the older Catherine states "I work for some robots." Implying that she is the Blackout variation of Catherine. Also while playing during the Solid Snake arc, two Catherine's, each 21 talk to each other, the Sins Catherine asks what's different between the two. The Blackout Catherine states "I'm better looking, more mature...and I'm into women." The Sins Catherine, blushes and states "I go both ways." *If one is to stand around the FOXHOUND HQ as Jack Pliskin on any Friday, they may see Catherine and Ocelot start talking. If one is to wait and talk to Catherine after they finish, Catherine will state his voice "Sounds so familiar." This is due to the fact that Ocelot is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Vincent in the video game Catherine. *If one plays as Black Fox and contacts one of her alternate self, she will state her disgust in how she turned out compared to the others. If she contacts her eleven year old self, ''Ghosts ''Catherine will try to reassure Black Fox, stating "You're like that badass everyone wants to be!" and "You're like a superhero!" If Black Fox were to contact her ''Sins ''self, the Sins Catherine will tell Black Fox that she intended to become a Cyborg Ninja, but her fear of needles and losing her humanity prevented her from doing so. Category:Stories